


I Dream an Old Lover

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Ghosts, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon dreams of Lexi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dream an Old Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from the song "I Dream An Old Lover" by Jeffrey Foucault.

_You still come to me in dreams  
This little bed can barely hold  
The dark beauty of your eyes  
Burn like a fire in the cold_

 

 

Damon dreams of Lexi. It would be easy to think that Stefan was influencing his dreams, making him remember and feel guilty, but Damon knows it’s just her, the secret moments that they shared and the beauty of her smile.

She haunts him but she’s never vengeful, always gentle.

“There’s just something about you,” she tells him, “something I’ll never forget.” Her eyes are bright as her hair which he can feel on his face as she leans over him. Her breasts are bare and they bounce as she fucks him. Damon is sure that Lexi would call it making love.

“I’m sorry,” he cries as he comes and the dream changes from memory to nightmare. Her face goes still and empty and she’s dead, collapsing on top of him cold and lifeless. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

He wakes to find Stefan sitting on the edge of his bed. “Are you all right?” his brother asks. Damon wonders how, after all he has done, Stefan can still look at him with love.

“I’m fine,” Damon lies. He can still see Lexi, her face superimposed on his retinas. “Just leave me.”

Stefan goes and Damon is relieved. He'll never admit to his brother that they share the same ghost.

“I’m sorry,” Damon tells her one more time. Lexi doesn’t say anything. She never does.

 

 

 _Comfort is the only kind  
Hearts like flowers bloom and fade  
Against the chill that finds the bone  
Is come from dust to dust in trade_

 _Your sorrow for another coin  
A phrase no lover fails to strike  
The record of our briefest kiss  
The shadows of our love alike_

 _As memory and the sea are deep  
Inside our blue and nameless blood  
Coursing through this mortal fuse  
The flower with its frailest bud_

 _You still come to me in dreams  
This little bed can barely hold  
The dark beauty of your eyes  
Burn like a fire in the cold_

 

 **FIN**


End file.
